


You Get Ill When You Drink Milk Or Anything With Milk In It

by TaraHarkon



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Cooking, F/M, Lactose Intolerance, M/M, Siblings, reaper family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-14
Updated: 2017-09-14
Packaged: 2018-12-29 22:04:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12094398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaraHarkon/pseuds/TaraHarkon
Summary: Taako and Lup are up to something. Kravitz may be involved. Barry just wants to know what's going on.





	You Get Ill When You Drink Milk Or Anything With Milk In It

Barry was beginning to wonder if Lup and Taako were up to something. And maybe Kravitz was in on it, whatever it was. He would go out for a bounty with Kravitz and come home day after day to find the twins already passed out from a long day of something and the kitchen looking suspiciously spotless. Finally, one day he decided he had had enough and wanted to know what was going on. So, he did the natural thing. Barry shaped an arcane eye and left it sitting on the counter, tucked in beside the breadbox. Hopefully, neither of them would notice. Hopefully.

Barry had forgotten he couldn't hear through the spell and starting to get nervous while he went through paperwork, tallying up the bounties they'd already collected. Then something tugged his mind to the arcane eye's vision and he blinked. Lup, up close and personal, staring at the eye and saying something. She had a spoon in one hand and a frown on her face. Then she tossed the eye to Taako and he grinned wickedly before the vision of the spell went dead. Blindness. Taako had cast blindness.

Kravitz and Barry walked into the house, exhausted. They'd had one last bounty to collect before dinner and it had been a doozy. Barry was looking forward to a long bath and getting all the bone dust out of his hair. He poked his head into the kitchen and saw Lup leaning over a pot with a huge smile on her face. Then she turned, blocking his view.  
"That was your spell, wasn't it?"  
"Uh... I mean.... I...I didn't um..."  
"Barry..."  
"Yes! It was mine. I wanted to know what you and Taako have been doing and I didn't want to ask and then I just sort of cast the spell and I didn't really think about it and I'm sorry and then I was blind for like half an hour today."  
A smile tugged at the corners of Lup's mouth and then she came over to hug him.   
"Go get cleaned up, you'll find out what we've been working on during dinner." Then she sniffed. "What have you been rolling in?"  
"I sort of...fell into the charnel house the necromancer was using to raise his army..."

At least two baths later, Barry finally dropped into his chair. Taako, grinning like an idiot, placed a bowl and a spoon in front of him.  
"Eat up, Barold my man. Kravitz was telling me your day was craaaaazy."  
Kravitz was already eating his own dinner with a sleepy smile and he nodded, the spoon in his mouth. Lup, though, Lup wasn't. She was sitting directly opposite him and watching him intently. Barry looked down at the bowl and blinked a few times. Mac & cheese?   
"Um...Taako. I...I can't eat-"  
"Eat, Barold. Or do you want to upset Lup?"  
Barry lifted the spoon with just a bite of noodles and cheese sauce and raised it to his lips. Then he hesitated for just a moment before eating it. It was delicious. Delicious and creamy and glorious. He smiled uncertainly and Lup grinned back.  
"Certified 100% milk-free, hun. Took us _ages_ to figure out how to get the texture right."  
Barry's eyes went huge and he took another bite.  
"You... did all this for me? Well, now I feel like an asshole for trying to spy on you. Mmmm... An asshole with a really great family."


End file.
